Meanwhile
by laurabryannan1
Summary: A little naughty scene with Mugen and Fuu. Adult content! Originally posted Sep05.


**Meanwhile…**

by Laura Bryannan

"You touched me once," he murmured into her hair. "Think I could touch you?" They were snuggled together, alone (for once! she thought) in the little room they were renting for the night. She'd been deliriously happy since they'd come back together after all their frightening adventures. Mugen was being close with her—he would sit near and slide his arm around her waist or hold her hand sometimes when they were trudging along the road. And his kisses…well, they were breathtaking. She felt special and welcomed into their circle. It was better than she could ever have imagined it could be.

But sometimes there was a yearning. She could see how they became when they hadn't been able to be together for a while. The air between them got sort of smoldering and electrified, and sometimes she contrived to find a way to let them be alone. When she returned after a few hours, the space would feel clear again, like the air after a thunderstorm has passed.

But lately she had been feeling a smoldering inside herself—a yearning for something more than kisses, but knew she would never ask him. She had been waiting to hear the words and suddenly there they were!

"Touch me, Mugen?" she whispered back.

"You know, make you happy, make you cum. Can I?" He was nuzzling her neck, inhaling deeply. "Mmmm, you always smell good, Fuu."

She giggled because he was being tickly. "Um, OK," she decided.

She'd been dreaming of this, but now that it was actually here it seemed a little overwhelming. But he kissed her again, and by the time he stopped she forgot why she was scared. He backed away from their embrace and, with an impish smile, placed his lips on her ankle. Then he worked his way up her calf to her knee, making little nips along the way. While his mouth lingered, journeying to it's destination, his hand arrived quicker. He grabbed her undergarments and deftly pulled them down as she squealed in mock protest. But when his mouth continued onward, up her inner thigh, the protest was in earnest. She put her hands on the top of his head and stopped the upward movement.

"Mugen, what are you doing? You said you wanted to touch me!" She was honestly confused. She remembered her experience with Jin and thought that's what Mugen was talking about. After all, that's what he'd said.

"I wanna touch you _this_ way!" he insisted. "I wanna taste you." His hand _was_ touching her—tender and teasing in her most sensitive places. It was becoming harder to think clearly. "Lemmie Fuu. I've been wanting to forever." He pushed against her hands and they gave way. His mouth found what he sought and took a long leisurely lick from ass to clit, breathing in her various scents and tastes. "Mmmrowwww, I knew it. You're yummy." And he began to devour her.

He was in no hurry, for he had no idea when they would have a chance to do this again, and she was being lusciously responsive. He would bring her close to orgasm and then wander away to play somewhere else, drinking in her juices, seeing how far he could get his tongue in her various secret places. He rubbed his face into her wetness, using his nose and his chin as much as his mouth. She became a creature of pure sensation, literally aching inside for the release he was denying her.

When he felt her moans were becoming distressed he decided to be good. It wouldn't do to freak her out. He attended to her clit lovingly and thoroughly, gently sliding a finger inside her, and finally let her cum. He held her by the hips with his free arm and her body danced as the orgasm ripped through her. She cried out as the sensations went on and on. She didn't even realize how she had grabbed his head and was grinding herself into his face.

He was in bliss, and was moaning as much as she. It had been a long time since he had wanted to do that to a woman, and he'd been curious and hungering for Fuu for a long while now, almost since the beginning of their journey. The actual experience did not disappoint, and he felt very satisfied. He was hard as a rock himself, but didn't care about relieving that itch just now because the intensity only added to how good he felt. When he pulled his head out from under her kimono she was giggling with her face hidden behind her hands.

"Oh Mugen, I don't know what to say…." she whispered breathlessly. He pulled her hands away and kissed her. She could smell herself on his face and felt a tiny qualm but then forgot about it. It was very clear that he liked her, even there. It made her feel safe and loved in a strange kind of way.

She wanted to keep the good feelings going, she felt so happy. "Can't we do something for you now?" she asked brightly, but with her eyes cast downward and a sweet blush on her cheeks.

"Well…now that you mention it…."

end


End file.
